Rampage
by NexusOfTheKeys
Summary: When Beastboy gives in to his feral, vicious, animalistic side, what does this mean for the other Titans? Major gore and character death. Don't like, don't read.


WARNING: GORE AND VIOLENCE AHEAD. DON"T LIKE IT, DON'T READ.

"Wakey, wakey, Starfire. We have much to do."

The slow hum of machinery and the smell of antiseptic were the first sensory details that worked its way into the groggy Tamaranian's brain.  
"Ugh... I feel as if I have been trampled by a herd of gorflenks. What has happened to me?" She mumbled as if nothing was wrong

"Oh, nothing serious," murmered a shadow in the corner. "You just had a small... accident."

Starfire groaned, she tried to raise her head and instantly regretted the action as a wave of dizziness and sharp pain hit her, pounding in her head making her naseous. See tried opening her eyes but dry blood that had seeped from her fore head only allowed her to open them a slit. Through her headache and hazy vision clouded by pain from her throbbing skull, she could make out a dark room filled with half-assembled hydraulic equipment surrounding a stainless steel table. The smell of rotting flesh, blood, and the hint of bleach floating in the room made her head spin and her throat seize up, enacting her gag reflex. When she tried to sit up to examine her surroundings, she realized that her wrists ankles and mid section were being held down by cuffs made out of a strange dark metal. Her eyes widened and her breath quickened from panic. Her heartbeat increased to a stacatto beat, the tatoo in her head increasing the intensity of her headache.

"What have you done?! Why have you restrained me?!" Tears of anger and fear began to well in her eyes, even though she had no reason why her was being held captive all she knew was it wasn't good. The tears quickly evaporated as she began to activate her Tamaranian powers, shooting lasers through her eyes at her metal bonds. However, the beams reflected back off of the dull metal and cut a gash in her soft pale skin, causing her to cry out in pain and anger as her dark green blood began to flow off of her face.

A small chuckle echoed out of the darkness. "How silly of me not to tell you. I'm sorry, my dear Starfire, but those cuffs and chains are made of pure osmium. Your powers have no effect on them. A small precaution, but necessary."

Starfire's anger boiled. "Release me at once, you monstrous stranger! Who are you, you, you kregnar?" She demanded. She tried to get up to face her captor but the restrains quickly stopped her, rubbing her wrists and ankles raw and knocking the breath from her body.

"Of course, where are my manners. I believe that you know who I am, actually." The shadowy figure slowly moved into the dim light from the single bare bulb.

Starfire's froze. Tears flooded down her cheeks these ones entirely in fear. She began hyperventilating and her heart beat increased and then began to slow. She pulled at the restrains as she began to panic.

"No..." She whispered. "nononono..."

She kept repeating the statement as if under the delusion that if she did her nightmare would end. As she began to get dizzy and her vision started to fail; small tears began to seep from her rolling eyes, her choked sobs echoing back at her as her kidnapper's single emotionless eye stared back at her.

"Now now, Starfire, aren't you happy to see me?" A soft rumbling laugh filled the room as she began to fade out, the last thing she had seen still imprinted on her panic-filled mind: the tarnished bronze mask of Slade. "We are going to have such fun."

~/\~

Starfire awoke some time later to the harsh shrill screech of steel on steel. The sharp sound pierced through her groggy semiconciousness, causing a wave of pain to pulse through her head and making her groan in pain. "Oh, I am sorry, did I wake you?" came Slade's sarcastic monotone tp the right of her. Looking up, she saw her captor sitting on a stool and sharpening a strangely curved filet knife.

"What did you do to me, Slade? Release me!"

"Now, Starfire, you are my guest. It is rude to speak to your host in the manner you just spoke to me. Normally I would punish you for your impudence, but since we are about to engage in a little Earthly game of mine, I will overlook your breach of etiquette."

Starfire looked up, a confused expression on her face. Slade seemed different somehow, more tolerant, jovial even. Sure it was a trick, Starfire continued her tirade.

"How dare you restrain me! How did this happen?"

"Oh, my dear Starfire, you know how tedious I find it to repeat myself. I have told you once, you merely had a small accident."

"This was no accident, you son of a blefnar, this was your own doing! Now cease lying to me and tell me how I got here!"

"Oh, my, such language," mocked Slade. "If you consult your memories, young Tamaran, perhaps you will find that I tell you the truth."

"Ha! As if you would ever tell me the truth!" scoffed Star. Nevertheless, she delved into her pounding head, going over what had happened over the last few weeks.

-Two Weeks Earlier-

"Robin! Robin, enough!" Starfire grabbed onto the furious teen's shoulder, forcing him to stop beating the now unmoving figure beneath him. "It is over, you have won! Do not hurt him anymore!"

"He deserves this or what he did, Star! We trusted him, and he betrayed us!" shouted the Boy Wonder. "He has to pay for all of the people who suffered because of him!"

"I gotta say, man, I agree. After everything we did for him, the little bastard turned on us. Let him get whats coming to him," growled a bionic African American, hefting a plasma cannon and aiming it directly at the battered figure below Robin.

"No, Cyborg! Beastboy did not commit these crimes, he never would! I tell you, it was not your friend Garfield, it was-"

"What, some alternate-reality version of BB? Or, no, wait, somebody cloned him! Face it, Star, Beast Boy knew exactly what it was he was doing, even if he did do it under another name. I hate it too, but the Beast Boy we thought that we knew never existed. This monster was there instead."

Starfire's eyes began to glow an ominous green. "Beast Boy did exist, and he was no monst-"

"Oh, so what he did to that old man in the alley was purely good intentioned?" Cyborg cut her off. "I'm sure his family understood that when they had to scrape what was left of him off of the pavement. Or what about that little girl he 'saved' in his tiger form? Sure, she did't get hit by that bus, but now she doesn't have an arm or a leg, and, oh right, she is completely blind! Don't worry, though, once she wakes up from her coma, I have some hydraulics for her. If she wakes up from her coma." Cyborg seethed, sparks snapping off of his biotech like miniature TNT charges being set off by the anger that rolled off him in waves.

Starfire began to falter, being beaten back by the android's rage. "Beast Boy lost control of his morph, he didn't mean to-"

"The green dickwad fucking mauled her! She was an innocent six year old, and now she might not make it to see seven. Besides, he has never lost control before. Face it, Star. He knew what he was doing, and he enjoyed it."

"I cannot believe that friend Beast Boy would do such a thing. It is simply not possible, and-"

The green oozing substance on the pavement that had once been Beast Boy chose that moment to make its move. It gathered itself up and transformed into a giant winged scorpion, which thrust the huge green barb on the end of its tail into Cyborg's chest, ripping through titanium, flesh and bone alike.

"NO! YOU SON OF A FUCKING-" Robin couldn't think of a name harsh enough to call the green humanoid. "YOU TOOK RAVEN, YOU TOOK WALLY, YOU EVEN KILLED TERRA WHILE OUR BACKS WERE TURNED! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE A MEMBER OF MY TEAM AGAIN! I SWEAR TO- hgnrgh.."

Robin was not allowed to finish his rant. The being once known as Beast Boy had transformed into a strange gorrilla-like creature that had wrapped a giant fist around the screaming teen's head, silencing him. The beast turned its head to look at Starfire, grinning sinisterly and speaking in a sickeningly familiar voice.

"Well, Star, I am not sure whether to be impressed by your loyalty or amused by your stupidity," chuckled the voice of Garfield Logan. "Even after I had my fun with that innocent little piece of flesh I dragged under that bus, you still refused to see the truth. Now, I want you to watch what I do to your beloved Boy Wonder as a result of your foolish emotions." With that, the grotesque being grabbed the now still Robin by his ankles and yanked in two separate directions, effectively ripping him apart and splattering a shocked, emotionally drained Starfire with his ruined flesh and blood.

"Hmmm, it would appear that we didn't get his head into two parts, too," rumbled the vicious thing. "Oh well, more fun for me later! Now, Star, it would seem I have run out of things to play with. You know what that means? It means that we get to play a game." The same sinister smile of its face, the creature once known as Beast Boy lumbered toward the catatonic Tamaranian.

End Ch. 1.

Read and review, as always :)


End file.
